


Kissing a Fool

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Budding Love, Dean Thinking, Dean is In Over His Head, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Look, you think it's time maybe you start to curb those self-destructive habits just a little bit for me?Dean's having one ofthosenights. He's sore, achy and can't stop thinking. His mind has been going full force ever since his conversation with Seth. Thisstuffis all weird to him.He's not used to having to think of someone other than himself. He adores Seth and thinks there's a lot of potential for there to bemorewhatever that may be. That doesn't change the issue though.





	Kissing a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> After Raw last night.

_Kissing a Fool_

_Look, you think it's time maybe you start to curb those self-destructive habits just a little bit for me?_

Dean's having one of _those_ nights. He's sore, achy and can't stop thinking. His mind has been going full force ever since his conversation with Seth. This _stuff_ is all weird to him. 

He's not used to having to think of someone other than himself. He adores Seth and thinks there's a lot of potential for there to be _more_ whatever that may be. That doesn't change the issue though. 

He's just used to being a selfish asshole, thinking on his toes and doing whatever he wants regardless of the consequences. 

Now, he has to change his thinking and it's harder than he ever thought possible.

Seth's not mad _per say_. If anything, Dean had scared him more than anything. When the cameras were off and things had calmed down, Seth had babbled about fearing hospital visits or worse, planning a funeral because Dean had acted before he thought. 

Seth could be dramatic at the best of time. It's one of his personality quirks that Dean finds endearing.

"I wish I could be the man you need," Dean mutters, thinking out loud. He's sitting on the balcony of their hotel suite, enjoying the noise of the city, the cool night breeze and most importantly, ensuring that he doesn't wake Seth with his insomnia. 

He brings the ice pack to his shoulder. The ice is already half-melted and the condensation is leaking down his back and soaking his tank top. The ice is soothing his pain but he's also wet now. 

It's not worth it. 

"Am I going to have to drag you back to bed?" Seth walks out, wearing nothing but a pair of green plaid pajama pants that have clearly been well-loved over the years. "I woke up to pee, rolled over and you were gone. Thought we were getting over that?" 

Dean turns, taking in Seth's sleepy eyes and the way his long hair is down and framing his face. Reaching out, he tenderly tucks a lock of hair behind Seth's ear. 

Much better.

"Just up thinking. I was moving a lot and figured it made more sense to sit up than do what I would normally do." 

"Which is?" 

"I roam the city when I can't sleep. Bad habit I picked up years ago and I thought I had outgrew it but apparently, not. So I managed to tame my spirit with this lovely view and letting you sleep." Dean hopes he's not admitting too many of his idiosyncrasies to Seth. The last thing he wants is to scare Seth away but he also tends to believe that whoever he dates has to understand almost anything and everything about him- both good and bad. 

"How's the shoulder?" Seth asks, settling into a patio chair next to Dean. 

"Hurts like hell. I couldn't get comfortable- may need to get more towels from the hotel. Maybe use them to prop my arm up." Dean cautiously rotates his shoulder and is quite happy to find that it stings but is still movable-something that the doctors want. 

"Could always take the pills the doctor gave you," Seth whispers.

"Fuck no- _hate_ the way that they make me feel." Dean twitches, remembering the groggy feeling that the pills give him. "They've never been my thing so I have to be dying to take them."

"Suit yourself, stubborn one." Sighing, Seth rolls his eyes. "Wish I could do more." 

"Just being here is enough for me." This is the closest Dean has come to admitting just how much Seth means to him. He stares into Seth's eyes. "I'm sorry for being a stubborn ass. I _should_ have thought about you before I went after Braun." 

"Dean, it's _fine_. You scared me more than anything else. Mainly because that man is a bit... _unpredictable_." Seth leans over, pecking Dean on the lips.

They've only been an official couple for only a month or so. This craziness is still new enough that Dean finds that he has to _constantly_ remind himself to think of Seth and his life. Everything Dean did for himself had the ability to affect Seth. 

"Maybe I should try to get some sleep." Dean's eyes suddenly grow heavy. His shoulder still aches but now he's craving a soft bed and laying in Seth's arms more than anything else. 

Seth's look softens as he rests his head on Dean's good shoulder. 

"You forget that you and I are still _new_. This is shit we will figure out. It just takes time. Believe me." He gently kisses Dean's cheek. "I just want you to find reasons to _not_ do crazy shit." 

"Sounds reasonable." Dean admits, lightly caressing Seth's arm. "Think I'm going to bed. You going to join me?" 

"Of course. It's cold out here and I'm in need of someone to warm my bed." Seth leans over and gently kisses the exposed flesh of Dean's injured shoulder. 

"Trying to kiss it better?" Dean asks cheekily, slowly rising to his feet. 

Seth nods.

-Fin-


End file.
